Widespread industrial use is made of optoelectronic components such as for instance light-emitting diodes or photodiodes. Examples of the features which have encouraged the widespread use of such components are their high efficiency and long service life. Optoelectronic components may also be very compact and occupy only a small amount of space. To achieve high luminous intensities, however, it is often necessary to combine a plurality of optoelectronic semiconductor chips, for instance on a common carrier or substrate. This results in significant thermal loading of a component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component which has good thermal characteristics.